Animal Friends
by Dragowolf
Summary: Beachcomber shows Hound just why Bluestreak doesn't like to go outside.


A little while ago something hit me, animals like Bluestreak. And with that thought this was born…. So this is inspired by many different people among them is: psychout21 on ("It followed me home?"), MariaShadow on ("Twostroke"), MentalTactics on deviantART ("Pokemon Attack" and "Evee"), and probably many more that I don't know about. Or that I can't remember off the top of my head.

I warn you now, there is no plot… or if there is I couldn't find it to save my life. All I see is fluff. Yep, fluff. And it's short… Short and fluffy.

Note for those of you who like a time frame this takes place just a little while after the Autobots wake up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

**Animal Friends**

Hound looked at the sight before him and had to take a moment to compose himself. All at once he felt amused, bewildered, and curious. When Beachcomber had dragged him outside to show him something he hadn't expected this. How could he? He hadn't even thought it possible.

Turning to Beachcomber, Hound opened his mouth and after a few tries he finally got out a, "How…?"

"I have no idea, but every time Bluestreak is outside this happens," replied Beachcomber.

"Every time?" asked a startled Hound, "But how could we have not noticed?"

"I guess he was careful I mean, have you ever seen Blue outside for more then a few moments other than when he's wasn't driving or on a mission?"

Hound thought for a moment before shaking his head. He couldn't remember seeing Blue outside of the Ark except for when he wasn't on patrol or was forced out. Now he knew why, if this happened every time Blue went even a few feet outside the Ark it would explain his reluctance to spend time in the great outdoors. Turning back to the scene in front of him, Hound tried to take it all in again.

Off in a small clearing near the entrance of the Ark sat Bluestreak surrounded by at least fifty different animals. Many different types of birds and squirrels sat on his shoulders, chevron, and the edges of his doorwings. His legs were covered in foxes, ground squirrels, more birds, a few rabbits, raccoons, and a wolf. Around his feet were more wolves, deer, badgers, skunks, a beaver, and many other animals that just seemed to be happy to be near him. In one of Blue's hands was a family of rabbits that were making themselves quite at home there. Blue's other hand was preoccupied with a fawn rubbing it head up against one of his extended fingers.

Hound wasn't sure what he should be more shocked at: all the animals surrounding Bluestreak and fawning over him like he was their favorite handler, the fact that animals who were natural enemies of each other were near each other in harmony, or the fact that Bluestreak seemed to be holding a conversation with them and that they appeared to understand him.

Looking back at Beachcomber, Hound started to ask a question but Beachcomber spoke before he could say anything.

"This is what had Blue so embarrassed," said Beachcomber with a calm smile on his faceplates.

"What?"

The smile grew, "This thing with the animals doesn't just happen here, it happens wherever Blue goes."

Understanding suddenly hit Hound, "So then on that mission to Africa? The animals…"

"Yep, from the way Jazz and the other Autobots tell it, the minute Bluestreak stepped off Skyfire the animals came from all over the place and just swarmed him. There were elephants, lions, birds, monkeys, giraffes, and quite a few other animals all around him just wanting to be near him and touched by him," said Beachcomber as his smile got bigger as he remembered the stories everyone had been telling about the different animals that had come to great the gunner.

Hound's optics widened as he thought back to when the Autobots had returned from that trip. Teletron-1 had detected Decepticon activity in the area and Prime had taken a small group of Autobots with him to go investigate. When they had returned, everyone was chuckling, including Prime but except for Bluestreak. For whatever reason he had looked about ready to die of embarrassment; Hound had tried everything he could think of at the time to make the gunner tell him what was wrong, but no matter what Hound had said Bluestreak told him it was nothing. Hound had been afraid that one of the tricksters had said or done something to cause the embarrassment, but that thought was dismissed since as Hound knew that Prime wouldn't have been laughing at such jokes. But with that idea out of the running, Hound couldn't think of another reason that Bluestreak would be acting the way he was. When he had mentioned his concerns to Beachcomber, the mech had looked at him and laughed before pulling him outside to show him 'something he had to see for himself' as he put it.

And Beachcomber had been right; it was something Hound had to see for himself, or he would never have believed it otherwise. But now Hound understood why the other Autobots were laughing that day…. It really was a funny sight to see a transformer draped in organics.

As Hound thought about this a little longer, a new feeling began to stir inside of him. Beachcomber must have sensed something changing because he asked what was bothering Hound.

"Nothing much, just….." Hound hesitated to speak what was on his mind.

"Just what?" Beachcomber was curious as to what could make Hound hesitate like this.

"It's just that I feel jealous of Blue. I want to have animals come right up to me all the time."

Beachcomber burst out laughing, and Hound soon followed. When they calmed down enough Beachcomber replied, "You're not the only one who's jealous."

Hound smiled and looked back at Bluestreak, mindlessly wondering if the animals would ever let him get back up.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! And I hope you liked it!


End file.
